SAW VII  Jigsaws Last Breath
by Aratsuki
Summary: Johnin seuraaja on joutunut testiin, jonka piti tappaa hänet, mutta kuinkas kävikään? Etsivä ja murhaajan entinen vaimon taistellessa miehen perinnöstä, testeistä selvinneet kerääntyvät hakemaan tukea toisiltaan.   This time it's gonna end.. Bloody.
1. Chapter 1

Jostain pääni perukoilta keksin idean kirjoittaa Saw 7:ttä, mikä on tulossa leffoihin piakkoin... Muuta tietoa en tulevasta leffasta tiedä, kuin sen muutaman lauseen mikä wikipediassa on ja yritän kirjoittaa sen pohjalta.. Teksti saattaa olla hieman tökkivää, koska on hetki kun viimeksi saw leffat katsoin..  
Mutta toivoisin kommentteja koko sydämeni pohjasta :)))

Sry, the story is in finnish..

Saw VII - Jigsaws last breath

1. Mark Hoffman; Kuolon etsivä, kuoleman pakoilija

''Peli on ohi!"

Jill paiskasi oven kiinni jättäen etsivä Hoffmanin oman onnensa nojaan ansansa kanssa. Täristen hän onnistui kävelemään niin kauas, ettei kuullut miehen huutoja. Sen enempää nainen ei tärisevien jalkojensa kanssa päässyt vaan lysähti lattialle vapisten kauttaaltaan.

"Voi John.." Nainen otti taskustansa jotain mikä vei hänet kauas menneisyyteen.

_''No?" John kysyi kärsimättömänä Jillin tullessa sairaalasta mitäänsanomattoman näköisenä._

_"John.." Nainen katsoi jalkoihinsa seisoessaan miehensä edessä saaden tämän epätoivoiseksi. _

_"Minä..'' Jill ei ehtinyt sanoa loppuun kun John jo sulki tämän hellään syleilyynsä. Oli jo ilta ja miehen syli tuntui ihanan lämmittävältä, mutta sen sijaan, että Jill olisi itkenyt, hän vain sulki silmnsä ja hymyili._

_"Olen pahoillani Jill.." Mies sanoi surullisella äänellä, mutta nainen veti itsensä kauemman ja katsoi miestänsä ilonkyyneleet silmissä._

_"John", hän huokaisi, ja katsoi tätä syvälle silmiin "olen raskaana." Lopun sanottuaan Jill näki Johnin silmien kirkastuvan ja sen hymyn minkä hän oli pitkän toivonut näkevänsä piirtyvän hiljalleen tämän kasvoille. _

_"Oletko tosissasi?" Jillin nyökättyä John kumartui suutelemaan häntä itkien ilosta.__Sitten mies puristi hänet uudestaan syleilyyn, tällä kertaa iloiseen, ja nainen tunsi Johnin sydämensykkeen vasten omaansa. Yllättäen mies nosti Jillin syliinsä ja pyöri ympäri nauraen iloisesti saaden naisenkin nauramaan ja itkemään ilosta. _

_He olivat onnistuneet siinä, Jill odotti rakastamansa miehen lasta! _

_Hän ei ollut tuntenut itseään koskaan iloisemmaksi.._

Kyynel putosi valokuvalle Jillin havahtuessa huutoon muistoistansa.

'Jill, senkin vanha hölmö.' Nainen huokaisi mielessään ja pyyhki kyyneleet poskiltaan. Johnin kuolemasta oli jo kauan, mutta silti hän vielä itki tämän kuvalle.

Jill ravisteli itseänsä kunnolla todellisuuteen ja vilkaisi kelloa, mikä sai hänet väräthämään. Aika oli ummessa, nyt etsivän pitäisi olla joko elossa, mikä oli todella epätodennäköistä, tai suu auki kuolleena. Jill ei halunnut ajatella kumpaakaan vaihtoehtoa, mutta nainen tiesi, että hänen olisi mentävä tarkistamaan asia. Niin John olisi toivonut hänen tekevän.

''Voi John, miksi oikein suostuinkaan tähän..?" Jill huokaisi katsoen ylös ja nousi seisomaan. Hän tasasi hengitystään ja käveli hieman huterin askelin äsken paiskaamansa oven luo. Laittaessaan käden kylmälle kahvalle, Jill oli kuulevinaan vaikerrusta, mikä sai naisen henkäisemään.

''Ei voi olla.." Jillin henki salpaantui hänen vapisevien käsien avatessa ovea. Nainen oli pyörtyä nähdessään Markin polvillaan maassa, toinen poski puoliksi irti.

Tämä oli selvinnyt karhunraudasta.

Mies oli suorittanut testinsä.

Huomatessaan Jillin tulon, Mark olisi voinut ampua naisen siihen paikkaan, jos hänellä vain olisi ollut ase.

"Jill.. Minä.. Vannon, minä tapan sinut..!" Mies katsoi Jilliä murhaavasti, saaden hädintuskin ääntä suustaan. Hän oli pyörtymäisillään, mutta nousi silti haparoiden ylös, mihin nainen ei pystynyt reagoimaan mitenkään. Jill pystyi vain tuijottamaan Markia, joka yritti kävellä hänen luoksensä, kaatuen kuitenkin maahan.

"Sinut pitää viedä sairaalaan.." Jillin ajatukset vilistivät ympyrää tämän kävellessä lähemmäs miestä, pystyen ajattelemaan selkeästi vain sitä, että tämä makasi siinä hänen takiaan kuolemaisillaan.

"Ei, silloin jäisin kiinni", Jill pakotti ajatuksensa selvimään ja mietti kaikki mahdolliset keinot, kunnes hänellä välähti, ''tohtori Gordon.."

Kaivaessaan taskustaan paperilappua, jonka John oli hänelle jättänyt, Jill huomasi Markin hiljentyneen.

"..karhunrauta, jolla testata etsivä.. viimeinen pyyntöni.." Nainen luki lappua etsien sitä tiettyä tietoa.

"Siinä.. Tohtori Gordon on vankina alakerroksessa. Päästä hänet vapaaksi, ellei Mark ole jo tehnyt sitä. Tunnusluku on 2703.."Jillin kasvoille nousi tahtomatta hymy. 23.3. , se oli hänen syntymäpäivänsä.

"Voi John.." Jill sulki silmänsä estäen kyyneltä karkaamasta.

_"Onneksi olkoon tohtori, vapautit itsesi." Naisen ääni sanoi Gordonin palattua tajuihinsa. Silmät avattuaan mies huomasi sanojan tekevän jotain selkä häneen päin._

_"Mi-mitä tapahtui?" Larwence katseli ympärilleen ihmetellen ja huomasi sitten, ettei tuntenu toista jalkateräänsä. Muistot alkoivat vilistää hänen mielessään kuin pikakelauksella oleva filmi. _

_"Kuka olet?" Mies yritti nousta istumaan, mutta nainen painoi hänen rintakehäänsä alaspäin._

_"Olen Amanda, mutta," tämä sanoi ja kumartui miehen korvan viereen, "sillä ei ole väliä." Kuiskattuaan sen, joku muukin astui huoneeseen._

_"Onko hän jo hereillä?" Gordon tunnisti sen äänen heti, ja ei ollut uskoa korviansa. _

_"Se olet sinä..?" Hän käänsi päätänsä ja sai varmistuksen. Huoneeseen tullut mies hymyili tohtorin nopealle oivallukselle ja viittasi Amandan poistumaan_

_"Tunnetkin minut jo," John sanoi kävellen sängyn viereen, jossa Larwence makasi, "joten menen suoraan asiaan." _

_Mies käveli pöydän viereen ja otti sieltä jotain._

_"Koska onnistuit vapauttamaan itsesi, muttet tappanut Adamia, selvisit testistä osittain. Se ei vielä riitä," John käveli takaisin Gordonin luo, "joten pyytäisin sinua tekemään leikkauksen seuraavalle uhrilleni." Miehen lopettessa hän näytti kuvaa nuoresta miehestä. Gordon yritti laskea mahdollisuuksiansa, mutta tiesi, ettei voinut muuta kuin suostua miehen pyyntöön._

_"Hyvä," John vei kuvan pois ja kutsui Amanda uudestaan sisään, "sitten olet vapaa lähtemään."_

Löydettyään alas vievät rappuset, Jill katsoi niiden synkeyttä hetken ennenkuin uskalsi edes hengittää.

"Tässä sitä mennään", hän kuiskasi itselleen, "etsien apua miehelle, joka varmasti tappaa minut parannuttuaan."

Huokaisten Jill meni kuitenkin rappuset alas, sillä tiesi, että Tohtori olisi kuitenkin vapautettava. Heti rappujen alapäässä oli oikealle vievä ovi, jonka nainen arveli vievän Larwencen luo.

Avatessaan sitä sydän pamppaillen, hän ehti jo vaipua epätoivoon kun ei kuullut mitään. Oven raottuessa enemmän ja hiljaisuuden jtkuessa, kyynel oli jo pudota naisen poskelta. Hän ei antaisi sitä itselleen anteeksi, jos Gordon olisi menehtynyt hänen hitautensa takia. Tohtori oli kuitenkin auttanut Johnia, ja tämä olisi halunnut miehen elävänä pois.

Kuolema ei ollut Johnin opetuksen tarkoituksena. Tarkoituksena oli elämä.

"Kuka siellä? Mark, oletko se sinä?" Varmuus virtasi takaisin naiseen tämän kuullessa mieen huudon huoneestä.

"Tohtori Gordon..?" Jill kysyi laittaen valot päälle.

"Kuka olet?" Jillistä vähän matkan päässä seisova mies kysyi hölmistyneenä, ja nainen tunnisti tämän heti Larwenceksi.

"Tohtori, tarvitsen apuasi", nainen oli saanut tyyneytensä takaisin ja hän käveli keppien avulla seisovan miehen viereen.

"Oletko Jill?"Larwence kysyi hämmentyneesti, ja nähtyään hänet lähempää Jill melkein pelästyi tämän hyväkuntoisuutta. Ilmeisesti Mark oli pitänyt tohtorista hyvin huolta Johnin kuoltua. Ainoa häiritsevä seikka miehessä oli kaulassa sijaitseva panta. Samanlainen kuin aikaisemmin Lynnin pään räjäyttänyt panta, mutta hieman yksinkertaisempi.

"Olen", Jillin katse keskittyi tutkimaan pommipantaa lähemmin, "tulin vapauttamaan sinut."

Nainen löysi nopeasti paikan, mihin numerokoodi syötettäisiin.

"Viimein", Larwence melkein itki ilosta, hän oli odottanut vapautumista jo niin kauan, että oli tullut melkein hulluksi.

"Mutta sinun pitää auttaa minua."Jill katsoi miestä, joka näytti olevan valmis mihin vain päästäkseen pois.

"Teen kaiken mitä käsket, kunhan vain pääsen pois."

Mieheltä ei olleet kyyneleet kaukana Jillin laittaessa tunnusluvun pantaan ja saatuaan sen pois tämän päästä.

"Itseasiassa Markin olisi pitänyt tehdä tämä jo ajat sitten, mutta hän ajatteli, että minun täällä pitäminen olisi järkevämpää, ja käski Amanda laittaa minulle tämän pannan" Larwence istui sängylle ja hieroi niskaansa, "se liero.."

Jill naurahti kolkosti, hän pystyi uskomaan Markista juuri tuollaista. Olihan osittain hänen syytänsä, että John kuoli. Ilman sitä kirjettä, moni henki olisi säästynyt. Ja silti Jill aikoi pelastaan sen rotan kuolemalta, miten typerää. Mutta kuten John sanoi ; 'Kaikki ansaitsevat mahdollisuuden.'

_"Mitä? Etkö ole jo vapauttnut häntä?" Amandan äänessä oli pientä kauhua hänen katsoessaan Markia._

_"Hänestä voi olla vielä hyötyä. Kerro minulle, missä se panta on?" Mies astui aivan Amandan eteen uhkaavasti._

_"Ei! John käski vapauttamaan hänet." Amanda katsoi Markia pistävästi, mihin mies vain naurahti._

_"Haluatko, että rakas Johnisi saa tietää kuka onkaan oikea syypää hänen äpärälapsensa kuolemaan," mies hymyili, saaden Amandan vavahtamaan._

_"Mutta.." Nainen ei saanut sanaa suustansa, hän ei kestäisi jos John vihaisi häntä._

_"Joten," Mark kuiskasi hymyn levetäessä, "kerro minulle missä se on." _

_"Se panta, joka on Lynni kaulassa, on viimeinen." Amanda yritti, vaikka tiesi, ettei mies uskoisi._

_"Älä yritä valehdella minulle,"Markin ääni alkoi muuttu kärsimättömämmäksi, "sinähän teit sen Johnin tekemän pannan kaaviosta. Missä se panta on?" Mies korotti ääntänsä ja löi kämmenellään seinään Amandan korvan vieressä. Nainen laski katseensa maahan ja lähti huokaisten näyttämään pannan oinpaikkaa Markille._

_"Hyvä, nyt asennat sen hänelle," Mark nautti vallantunteesta, Amanda tehdessä kiltisi sen mitä hän käski, "ja vaihda koodinumero."_

_"Anna anteeksi." Saatuaan pannan paikalle, Amanda jätti siihen kuitenkin Johnin asettaman koodiluvun. Gordon katsoi naista surulisesti, mikä sai hänet tuntemaan itsensä petturiksi. Markin lähdettyä Amanda meni hieman epäröiden kertomaan Johnille._

_"Arvelinkin Markin tekevän jotain tuollaista, mutten uskonut, että hän osaisi asentaa pannan."John sanoi yskien, ja sai Amandan tuntemaan itsensä vielä enemmän petturiksi. _

_''Anna anteeksi.." Amanda kuiskasi lähdettyään miehen luota toivoen, ettei tämä puhuisi asiasta Markille. Sillä Amanda tiesi, etä John vihaisi häntä jos saisi tietää. Nainen toivoi vain, että John päästäisi Markin pois, niin kaikki olisi paremmin._

Jill auttoi Gordonin seisomaan ja tämä lähti linkuttamaan ovea kohti. Nainen tuli perässä ja heidän päästyään ovelle, hän astui miehen eteen.

"Muista, että lupasit auttaa." Jill sanoi, johon Larwence vain nyökkäsi.

"Teen mitä vain, paitsi herätän kuolleita." Mies sanoi painottaen loppua, mikä sai Jillin naurahtamaan.

"Älä huoli, en aio pyytää sinua herättämään Johnia", pieni haikeus iski naiseen, mutta hän ravisteli itsensä nopeasti todellisuuteen, "asia koskee Markia."

Gordon katsoi naista hieman oudoksuvasti heidän jatkaessaan matkaansa ylös.

"Mitä hänestä?" Larwencen äänestä paistoi läpi, ettei hän todellakaan tykännyt koko miehestä. Se oli kyllä ymmärrettävää, sillä ilman häntä, Gordon olisi ollut jo ajat sitten vapaa. Mark oli kyllä pitänyt hänestä hyvää huolta, mutta mies olisi halunnut nähdä muutakin kuin tiiliskiveä. Ajan päälle Larwencen olo alkoi tuntua vankilassa ololta, ilman niitä muita vankeja.

"Se on pitkä juttu, näytän sinulle." Jill vastasi heidän päästessä ylös ja johdatti tohtorin Markin luo.

Nähdessään maassa makaavan miehen, Gordon huokaisi ja puisteli päätänsä.  
"Hän siis joutui viimein testiin ja selvisi siitä", hän sanoi huomattuaan karhunraudan maassa, "jotenkuten."

_"Pyydän, John lupasi, että pääsisin vapaaksi. Päästä minut?" Larwence anoi miestä melkein polvillaan, mutta Mark vain naurahti. Hän käveli ovelle ja kääntyi sitten takaisin tohtorin puoleen hymyillen._

_"Sinulle voi olla vielä käyttöä." Mark sanoi, selvästi nauttien miehen kärsimyksestä. Gordon vihasi häntä, mies ei voinut ymmärtää mitä iloa hänestä vielä voisi olla. Mark luuli olevansa yhtä ovela kuin John, mutta ei hän ollut. Etsivä oli paljon alhaisemmalla tasolla._

_"Älä luule, että selviät tästä kärsimyksittä", Larwence huusi Markin perään tämän sulkiessa ovea, mikä sai miehen pysähtymän, "hän testaa sinut! Voit olla varma siitä!" _

_Mark tuhahti Larwencen uhittelulle, mutta rauhallisesta olemuksestaan huolimatta, hänen sydämensä otti pari yrimääräistä lyöntiä._

_"John on kuollut, hän ei voi tehdä mitään." Mark sanoi, vaikka tiesi, ettei se olisi totta. John pystyisi mihin vain, haudankin takaa, mutta mies halusi uskotella itsellensä olevansa turvassa. Muuta sanomatta, tai katsomatta taaksepäin, Mark paiskasi oven kiinni ja lähti valvomaan peliänsä._

''Tuo lämmintä vettä, pyyhkeitä, neula ja lankaa'' Larwence yritti hahmottaa mielessään mitä muuta tarvitsisi ommellakseen Markin leuan, Jillin hakiessa tarpeita. He olivat auttaneet heikkovointisen miehen pöydälle toimenpiteitä varten.

"Selviääkö hän?" Jill kysyi tuodessaan puudutusaineen ja katsoi pöydällä makaavaa miestä huolestuneena. Gordon huokaisi laittaessaan puudutus aineen piikkiin ja katsoi Jilliä puistellen päätänsä.

"Miksi oiken teen tämän?" Gordon käänsi selkänsä Markille ja katsoi Jilliä kysyvästi.

"Niin John olisi halunnut." Naista huolestutti se, että Mark kuolisi vaikka oli selvinyt testistä, sillä se olisi Johnin periaatteen vastaista. Larwence pyöritteli päätänsä ja huokaisi uudemman kerran.

"Mark on menettänyt paljon verta, joten jommankumman meistä pitäisi luovuttaa sitä hänelle." Mies meni hakemaan vielä verenluovutus tarpeet, ja yritti saada Markilta tämän veriryhmän selville.

"A+.. Minun on B. Entä sinun?" Gordon kääntyi Jillin puoleen, joka joutui hetken miettimään veriryhmäänsä.

"Minä luovutan, minulla on myös A+." Nainen huokaisi ja kääri hihojansa Markin alkaessa valittamaan.

"Pitää pitää kiirettä, hän on jo valkoinen, ja pyörtyy kohta." Larwence ottii Jilliltä verta ja luovutti sitä Markille, ennenkuin alkoi ompelemaan leukaa. Mies pyörtyi veren saannista huolimatta kesken ompelun, mikä helpotti operaatiota Hieman. Jill ajatteli jäädä varmistamaan, että Mark selviäisi, mutta lähtisi, ennenkuin tämä virkoaisi

Gordon tiesi alunperin, että operaatio olisi vaativa, mutta se olikin vielä haastavampi kuin hän oletti. Monta tuntia ommeltuaan, mies sai viimeisetkin ompeleet paikalleen ja puhdisti veret pois, jotta näkisi, että kaikki olisi kunnossa.

"Hän selviää," Gordon sanoi tutkittuaan miehen vielä kauttaaltaan. Jill nyökkäsi ja lähti kävelemään pois ennekuin Mark heräisi.

"Odota! Entä minä?" Gordon huudahti hänen peräänsä.

"Lähde jonnekkin kauas." Muuta nainen ei vastannut lähtiessään ovesta jättäen tohtorin pian virkoavan Markin seuraan.


	2. Chapter 2

Noniin, tässä siis toinen osa.. Sen verran pitää sanoa, että tuo Bobby Dagenhan on oikeassakin tulevassa sawissa ja tuon idean tuosta kokouksestakin otin wikipedian pikkutekstista, mutta muuten muu idea, muut henkilöt (tietenkin muut kuin aikaisemmissa saweissa esiintyneet) ja ansat ovat oma keksimiäni ^^

2. Itseapu-guru

"Anteeksi komisario", keski-ikäinen mies sanoi tietämättä kelle oikein puhuisi poliisien kulkiessa ees sun taas. Mies oli jo turhautua kunnes joku kosketti häntä olkapäähän.  
"Oletko Bobby?" Naisääni kysyi häneltä, ja tämä käännähti. Viimein palvelua.  
"Olen."  
"Tule, tännepäin", nainen lähti hymyillen ohjastamaan Bobbya johonkin huoneeseen, sulkien oven hänen perässä, "Täälläkö te säilytätte Jigsaw murhien tietoa?" Mies kysyi katseltuaan hetken ympärilleen.  
"Olennaisimmat ovat tällä, tärkeimmät pidetään lukkojen takana", nainen touhusi jotain hyllyjen luona ja toi Bobbylle pinon papereita.  
"Teet siis isoa artikkelia selviytyneistä jigsaw uhreista?" Bobby melkein naurahti naisen perseen keikutukselle tämän puhuessa hänelle.  
"Jotain siihen suuntaan", mies kääntyi ympäri, "Kiitos näistä." Hän huikkasi ennekuin asteli karkuun kysymyksiltä.  
"Bobby!" Mies pysähtyi kuin seinään naispoliisin hölkätessä hänet kiinni. Hän kääntyi sydän pamppaillen ja odotti, että poliisi ottaisi häneltä paperit takaisin  
"Tässä on vielä lista selvinneiden veriryhmistä", hän ojensi Bobbylle paperilapun, 'Veriryhmistä, mitä helvettiä minä niillä nyt tekisin?' Mies katsoi poliisia hieman epäuskoinen ilme kasvoillaan kunnes huomasi paperin yläreunassa puhelinnumeron.  
"Milloinkas saamme kuulla artikkelistanne?" Naisen äänessä oli selvää flirttiä mikä sai Bobbyn melkein naurahtamaan.  
'Ette koskaan.' Hän hymyili itsekseen, ja kohtautti sitten hartioitansa 'entiedä'- ilmeellä.  
''Se oli liiankin helppoa.." Bobby kuiskasi itselleen kävellessään hymyillen ulos poliisi asemalta. Hänen vuosiensa suunnitelmat pääsisivät käyntiin.

"Helvetin Jill, auttamiseni oli pahin virheesi ikinä!" Mark huusi tyhjyydelle vaikka se sattui. Miehen heittäessä tuolin seinää päin se rikooontui säpäleiksi joista yksi melkein osui hänen ommellulle poskelle.  
Mark yritti rauhoittaa itseänsä ja saada ajatuksensa selkeämään kivun jyskyttäessä koko päätä. Etsivä kolusi kaikki kaapit läpi ja löysi viimein särkyläkkeen, ja otti samantien neljä lääkettä toivoen niiden tehoavan nopeasti. Vapisten mies istui ja yritti saada päätään selväksi. Kipu poskessa oli muuttunut sietämättömäksi puudutusaineen vaikutuksen loputtua, ja Gordon oli vienyt kaiken mukanansa, jättäen vain pari särkylääkettä.  
"Minä kostan tämän heille." Mark ei pystynyt ajattelemaan muuta, vaikka tiesi, että ilman heitä hän olisi jo kuollut. Mies tiesi Gordonin kostavan hänelle vankina pitämisen eikä aikonut vain jäädä odottamaan. Mark päätti lähteä heti pois siitä paikasta, sillä ei luottanut Jilliinkään.  
"Helvetti!" Mark kirosi kaiken päästessää ulos, sillä hänen autonsa oli viety. Miehen ei kauaa tarvinnut miettiä kenellä auto olisi.

_Hei selviytyjä,  
Kutsuisin sinut launtaina 3.7. klo 15, luokseni Dexterstreet 305 A:han. Pidän kokouksen Jigsawin testeistä selvinneille, jotta saisimme ylimääräiset paineet purettua ja tukea toisiltamme. Toivoisin, että pääsisit tulemaan, me tarvitsemme toisiamme._

Terveisin, Bobby Dagen, Reportteri ja Itseapu-guru.

''Bobby Dagen.." Mallic mumisi luettuaan kirjeen kahdesti ja yritti miettiä mistä oli tuntevinaan tuon nimen. Hetken pyörittyään ympyrää mies muisti lukeneensa Dagenista joskus lehedestä. Hän meni etsimään kaikki Jigsaw murhin liittyvät artikkelit ja selasi ne läpi muutamaan kertaan, ennenkuin silmään osui oikea otsikko.  
_Reportteri Bobby Dagenin painajainen; Jigsawin Kuolon keinu oli tappaa miehen!_  
'Vai että kuolon keinu', Mallic jostain syystä naurahti lukiessaan otsikkoa ja huokaisi sitten syvään, "Pitäisiköhn minun mennä?" Hän kysyi katsoen koiraansa, mihin tämä ei tietenkään vastannut muutoin kun heiluttamalla häntäänsä omistajan antaessa huomiotaan. Mallic uppoutui miettimääm mitä haittoja menemisestä voisi olla, hän ei halunnut ottaa minkäänlaista riskiä mistään.  
"No, menen kurkkaamaan, ja jos näyttää pahalta, lähden karkuun." Hän mumisi itsekseen hetken aikaa pohdittuaan ja lysähti sitten sohvalle voihkaisten.  
"Perkeleen käsi!" Mies kirosi ja jäi tuijottamaan arpista, juuri kantositeestä vapautunutta kättänsä. Oli jo melkein puoli vuotta siitä päivästä kun hän joutui henkensä edestä luovuttamaan verta ja halkaisemaan oikean kätensä kahtia. Luutuminen oli kuulemma lähtenyt hyvin etenemään, mutta mies joutui juomaan paljon maitoa ja ottamaan lisäksi ylimääräistä kalsiumia, jotta kättä pystyi joskus vielä jotenkuten käyttämään.  
_  
"Varovasti", Mallic kuuli jostain kaukaisuudesta äänen, kun hoitajat nostivat hänet paareille joilla mies kiikutettiin huutavaan ambulanssiin.  
"Hän pyörtyi," hoitaja raportoi toiselle ambulanssin lähtiessä liikkeelle pillit soiden, "onko veri valmiina?" He toimivat nopeasti ja alkoivat luovuttamaan miehelle verta, ettei tämä menehtyisi.  
Jo ennen pysähtymistään sairaalaan ambulanssin ovet olivat jo melkein auki ja hoitajat valmiina viemään potilaan kunnon hoitoon.  
"Taas uusi Jigasw uhri?" Sairaalan ylilääkäri Tred sanoi melkein surullisesti hoitajien kiidättäessä miehen hänen luoksensa.  
"Ikävä kyllä", toinen tuovista hoitajista huokaisi, "hänen kätensä on melkein kyynärpäähän asti halki, luita myöten. Laitoimme siihen puristavan siteen ja annoimme verta." Mies jatkoi heidän kiidättäessä Malliccia saliin._

"Jigsaw murhaajan ansasta selvitynyt Bobby Dagen kertoi tarinansa poliisille, mutta ei antanut mitään vihjettä ansan laadusta lehdistölle. Kuolon keinu on ainoa avainsanamme tuosta nokkelan tappajan tekeleestä." Emily purskahti melkein nauruun löydettyään lehtiartikkelin kummallisen viestin lähettäjästä.  
"Vai, että haluaa hän tukea muilta uhreilta", nainen mumisi itsekseen ja sammutti koneen miettimättä sen suuremmin sekoisiko se äkkisammutuksesta. Edellinen sekosi, mutta Emilyä se ei tällä hetkellä kiinnostanut. Häntä mietitytti enemmänkin se, haluaisiko mennä tapaamiseen.  
Naisen mieleen piirtyi tapahtuma, kun hän oli joutunut vain istumaan ja odottamaan tuomiotaan. Vaikka William armahti hänet, se jätti silti jälkensä. Mikään mitä nainen oli ennen kokenut, ei ollut niin kauheaa kuin antaa päätöksen elämästänsä toisen käsiin. Ja nähdä muut ympärillään kuolevan, tuntea syyllisyyttä, että joku muu olisi voinut jäädä henkiin jos William ei olisi valinnut juuri häntä ja Shelbyä. Nainen oli vaipua masenukseen sen jälken, mutta piti itsensä kasassa. Kun kerran siitä selvittii, periksi ei anneta.  
"Toisaalta se voisi tehdä hyvää", Emily huokaisi mietteliäänä, "mutta kuitenkin.." Hänen pohdintansa keskeytyi, kun punaraidallinen kissa hypähti naisen syliin aiheuttaen tälle melkein sydänkohtauksen.  
"Lily!" Emily torui kissaa puolivahingossa, mutta pahoitteli sitten huutamistaan.  
"Mitä mieltä sinä olisit asiasta?" Kissa vain katsoi kauniilla silmillänsä ja alkoi kehräämään.  
"Jospa ottaisin tuon myöntävän vastauksena." Nainen huokaisi hymyillen, ja päätti mennä katsomaan, mitä Dexterstreetillä odottaisi.

Gordonin sydän tykytti innosta hänen ajaessaan autoa. Siitä oli kauan kun mies oli viiimeksi ollu päivänvalossa ja ilonkyyneleet valuivat hänen poskillaan auton liukuessa tiellä. Kaikesta ilosta huolimatta Larwencen mieltä varjosti moni asia. Mies ei tienyt mitä tekisi, minne menisi. Kaikki luulivat hänen kuolleen, ja Gordon tiesi, että Mark etsisi hänet käsiinsä, jos hän näyttäytyisi.  
"Mutta silti.." Mies mumisi itselleen ja yritti miettiä mitä tekisi. Hän kirosi myös tyhmän päänsä, sillei ollut kovinkaan järkevä varastaa Markin autoa. Senkin takia mies varmasti etsisi tohtorin käsiinsä.  
Ajatuksissaan Larwence ajoi punaisia päin ja sai poliisit peräänsä. ''Voi ei" Mies tajusi ettei hänellä ollu ajokorttia, mutta ajoi silti sivuun poliisin pillien huutaessa perässä. Larwence mietti vielä, olisiko mahdollista lähteä lätkimään, mutta poliisin astuessa autostansa mies vain huokaisi ja tarkisti vielä, löytäisikö mitään ajokorttia muistuttavaa.  
"Hyvää päivää, saisinko ajokortin ja rekisteriotteen", poliisi katsoi Gordonia odottavasti tämän miettiessä, miten asian ilmaisi.  
"Minä.. Tuota.." Mies änkytti ja huokaisi sitten, "Minulla ei ole ajokorttia."  
Poliisi näyti melkeimpä tyytyväiseltä Larwencen sanoessa tämän. Hän käski miehen ulos ja ohjasi omaan autoonsa, eikä tämä voiut kuin kiltisti totella, sillä ei halunnut suurempia ongelmia ensimmäisenä päivänänsä vapaana.

"Luuleeko tuo hullu, että tosiaan haluaisimme mennä muistelemaan menneitä?" Tara mesosi pojalleen, tämän luettuaan heidään äsken saaman kirjeen. Naisen painajaiset vainosivat häntä vieläkin. Joka yö Williamin kasvot kummittelivat hänen unissaan eikä hän saanut rauhaa siltä tuskan huudolta. Kun näkee ihmisen kuolevan nenänsä edessä, syöpyvän tuskallisesti, elämänkiilto silmissään koko ajan, sitä toivoisi, ettei olisi koskaan syntynytkään. Ja vaikka William oli syynä hänen miehensä kuolemaan, Tara ei voisi antaa itselleen ikinä anteeksi, että oli antanut Brentin painaa siitä kahvasta.  
"Mutta äiti", Brent keskeytti äitinsä muistelot, "se voisi tehd ihan hyvääkin." Poika sanoi varovasti, sillä ei hallunnut äitinsä hermostuvan enempää.  
Tara katsoi poikaansa uskomatta korviaan. Brentkö halusi mennä puhumaan siitä, kuinka hän tapatti miehen?  
"Tämä asia on vaivannut niin paljon, niin voisi olla hyvä saada sitä purettua." Poika katsoi Taraa hieman pyytävin silmin. Hänkin oli nähnyt joka yö Williamin kasvot huutamassa tuskasta, ja pojasta tuntui kuin hän olisi tulossa hulluksi. Voisi olla ihan hyvä päästä puhumaan siitä.  
"Älä nyt viitsi puhua järjettömyyksia", Tara käänsi selkänsä pojalleen ja yritti rauhoitella itseään. "Minä en ole menossa"  
"Sitten menen yksinäni", Brent sanoi ja lähti huoneeseensa. "Tulen muuten hulluksi, jos en pääse purkamaan tätä jollekin." Hän mumisi vielä itsekseen, minä Tara kuitenkin kuuli  
Nainen huokaisi kuuluvasti ja istui sohvalle ottaen samalla pöydältä hänen miehensä kuvan.  
"Kumpa olisit täällä nyt", hän halasi kuvaa, ja teki päätöksensä.  
"Tulen mukaasi." Naine huikkasi Brentille, joka käveli tämän ohi, ja vilkaisi sitten taaksepäin hymyillen pienesti.

"En jaksa pelleillä, joten ole hyvä ja kerro oikea nimesi." Poliisi alkoi kuulostaa hermostuneelta puhutellessaam Larwencea. "Se on oikea nimeni", mies sanoi turhautuneella ääneellä, mutta kuitenkin varovasti.  
"Kuules nyt, laitan sinut putkaan vuodeksi jos vielä ärsytät minua!" Poliisi paiskasi kätesä pöytään ja katsoi Gordonia pistävästi. Mies huokaisi ja yritti miettiä mite saisi poliisin uskomaan häntä. Juuri kun hän oli avaamassa suutansa rauhanteon merkiksi, joku asteli heidän seuraansa.  
"Täällä oli kuulemma ongelmia"  
"Etsivä Robert", poliisi nousi ylös nopeasti ja nyökkäsi miestä istumaan, "Tämä mies väittää olevansa joku, jonka tiedetään kuolleen."  
Etsivä vaiensi poliisin selityksen nostamalla kättänsä ja katsoi Gordonia pitkään tutkivasti. Larwencen tuiotettua tätä hetken takaisin mies tajusi tuntevansa tämän jostakin.  
"Ei voi olla", Gordon henkäisi hetken mietittyään. "Robert Whitenose. Sinä selvisit."  
_  
"Gordon!" Markin laittaessa kirkkaan valon päällen Larwence kääntyi katsomaan miestä pelkäävän kysyvästi. "Sinulle on töitä", mies hymyili pahaaenteilevästi ja työnsi sänkyä Gordonin luo. Tämä nousi ylös ja käveli sängyllä maakaavan miehen luo pahinta peläten.  
"Tohtori, tässä on Etsivä Whitenose", Mark työnsi sängyn viereen tutunnäköisen pöydän, jossa oli leikkausvälineitä, "hän ei ikävä kyllä ole kauhean puhelias juuri nyt." Mies hymyili pirullisesti ja otti jotai taskustaan.  
"Asennat tämän hänelle, mahdollisimman lähelle sydäntä." Mies heitti makaavan etsivän päälle pienen sirun, jonka Larwence tunnsti nopeasti pieno kokoiseksi pommiksi.  
"Mutta minun ei pitänyt tehdä muuta kuin se silmäleikkaus." Gordon sanoi pienesti, muttei sanut Markissa aikaan mitään reaktiota, vaan mies vain käveli ulos huoneesta paiskaten oven perässään.  
"Voi luoja", Larwence steppasi sängyn ympärillä ja mietti vaihtoehtojansa, mutta tajusi pian, ettei niitä ollut, jos halusi selvitä kärsimyksittä. Huokaisten mies aukaisi edessä tajuttomana makaavan etsivän paidan ja alkoi tutkia, mihin kohtaan pommi olisi turvallisinta asentaa.  
"Lähelle sydäntä.." Mies mumisi ja tunnusteli aluetta solisluun kohdalla. Hän löysi kohdan, josta pommin saisi asennettua tarpeeksi syvälle, tappamatta uhria. Hetken viel tunnusteltuaan ja valmisteltuaan Gordon otti huokaiste kirurgiveitsen käteensä.  
"Anna anteeksi.."_

"Itseapu-guru?" Simone sanoi hieman epäuskoinen ilme kasvoillaan luettuaan saamaansa kirjettä, ''Poliisitko tuollaista ovat keksineet'', nainen luki kirjeen uudestaan kohtauttaen sitten harteitansa  
"No mikä ettei", nainen sanoi sitten mietteliäänä mennessään istumaan, "pääsempähän haukkumaan sen rotan joka teki minulle tämän." Nainen katsoi kättänsä, taino sitä mitä siitä oli jäljellä, "En ymmärrä miten se papparainen pystyikin olemaan niin sairas, että kuvitteli tällaisen opettavan ihmisiä!" Simone mesosi valokuvalle suurieleisesti huokaisten sitten. Hän saisi proteesin lähikuukausina, mutta se ei ollut sama asia.  
"Haamukipu on sietämätöntä", nainen tuhahti itselleen kääntäen katseensa takaisin käteen. "Se on niin rumakin." Simonea alkoi toden teolla inhottamaan hänen katsoessaan kädentynkää ja nainen kirosi kaiken sinne missä pippuri kasvaa.  
Kiivasluontoisena Simone tunsi rtäyttyvänsä raivosta Jigsawin äänen muistuessa hänen mieleensä, ja nainen viskoi suutuspäissään valokuviansa lasien rikkoutuessa säpäleiksi.  
"Helvetin helvetti!" Nainen mesosi kaatuessaan melkein rikkoutuneiden lasien päälle ja alkoi kiroillen siivoamaan sirpaleita.

''Dexterstreet, dexterstreet. Siinä!" Punainen auto hidasti vauhtiansa ja kääntyi synkännäköisen kerrostalon pihaan. Miehen astuessa ulos hän näki ovien luona seisovan toisen miehen. Kävellessään lähemmän hän tunnistin tuon miehen.  
"Mallic?" Poika kääntyi säikähtäneenä ympäri kuultuaan nimensä. Hän tuijotti hetken tulijaa yrittäen miettiä mistä tuon tunsi.  
"Tohtori Tred?" Mallic kysyi tunnistaessaan miehen, se oli lääkäri, joka hoiti hänen kätensä. "Mitä sinä täällä teet?" Mies kysyi hämmentyneenä.  
"Varmaan samaa kuin sinäkin", Tred hymähti ja siirsi katseensa ränsistyneen näköiseen kerrostaloon.  
"Oletko sinäkin..?", Mallic aloitti, mutta mies keskeytti hänet, "Kyllä," hän huokaisi, "olen Jigsaw uhri." Sen sanottuaan Tred meni ovesta sisään Mallicin seuraten hiiren lailla hänen selkänsä takana. Tohtori pysähtyi eteiseen nimilistan viereen saaden perässään kyyristelevän miehen melkein törmäämään häneen.  
"Bobby Dagen - Viimeinen ovi kellari kerroksessa?" Mies katsoi osoitetta hetken ällistyneenä, mutta kohautti sitten harteitansa ja lähti alas johtavia portaita.  
"Oletko varma, että se kannattaa?" Mallic kysyi miehen kävellessä kellariin. Tätä oli alkanut epäilyttämään koko juttu, mutta hän kuitenkin seurasi Trediä alas epäröivästi.  
Tohtorin soittettua ovikelloa, oven avasi hämmästyneesti hymyilevä mies.  
"Päivää, hienoa, että pääsitte tulemaan", mies ohjasi heidät sisään hieman aavemaiseen, hämärään huoneeseen, jossa oli ihmisiä.  
"Olen Bobby", oven avaaja esittäytyi johon Tred vain nyökkäsi. Mallic meni vain pelokkaan näköisenä vapaana olevalle tuolille istumaan ja katsoi muita paikalla olevia.  
"Nyt kun kaikki ovat paikalla, voisimme aloittaa kertomalla mitä olette joutuneet kokemaan." Bobby istui päädyssä olevalle tuolille ja nyökkäsi Trediä kohti, "tohtori Tred voi aloittaa." Hän sanoi hymyillen ja hiljeni sitten.  
"Olen siis Tred", miehen katse kiersi muita paikalla olijoita, "siitä on kaksi vuotta, kun minut napattiin ja kiikutettiin arvostamaan elämää."  
_  
"Mi-missä olen?" Tredin herätessä hän huomasi makavansa jossain kovalla. Yrittäessään nousta istumaan mies huomasi, että kymmenen sentin päässä hänen naamastaan oli teräviä piikkejä. Miehen katsoessa säikähtneenä ympärilleen, hän huomasi makaavansa jonkin sortin arkussa, jonka katto oli täynn piikkejä, joten ylös olisi turha yrittää nousta. Tred huomasi katossa myös noin viiden sentin levyisen raon, josta kajasti valoa.  
"Apua", mies kuiskasi saamatta kunnolla äntä suustansa, "Apua!" Tred sanoi uudestaan kovemalla äänellä,ja yritti rimpuilla varovasti kunnes tunsi jotain kätensä ympärillä. Mies riuhtaisi kättänsä katsoakseen mikä sen ympärillä oli, mutta samassa alkoi kuulua meteliä ja valo kirkastui. Tred joutui pitelemään silmiään kiinni kirkkaan valon takia, ja kun hän pystyi avaamaan niitä, mies joutui vetmään henkeä. Hän näki arkusta läpi, ja ainoastaan vasemmalla puolella häntä oli vielä metalliseinä. Sitten yhtäkkiä hänen jalkojensa suunnasta alkoi kuulumaan särinää.  
"Hyvää iltaa tohtori", Tred nosti päätänsä senverran, että näki arkun ulkopuolella olevaan telvisioon, johon oli ilmestynyt pahaaenteilevä nukke, "Ihmettelet varmaankin missä olet. Sinulla saattaa olla aavistuksia, mutta ne ovat vain harhakuvia tulevasta." Matala ääni mörisi nostattaen Tredin niskavillat pystyyn.  
"Mitä tämä oikein on?" Mies huudahti ja aloitti rimpuilun uudestaan, onnistuen viiltämään reiteensä haavan. "Perkeleen perkele..!" Hänen kiroilunsa loppui lyhyeen nuken aloittaessa uudestaan puhumisensa.  
"Elämäsi on ollut pelkkää jossa olet saanut leikkiä olevasi sankari ja antanut itsellesi oikeuksia, uskotellen ansaitsevasi ne. Minusta tulee herättäjäsi. Minä näytän sinulle mitä oikeuksia elämässä on." Nukke piti tauon, tuijottaen suoraan Trediä ja jatkoi sitten. "Makaat tällähetkellä matalassa arkussa, et pysty nousemaan kannessa olevien piikkien takia, etkä muutenkaan juuri liikkumaan." Nukke nosti katseensa kattoon miehen päällä.  
'Kiitos tiedosta, en huomannutkaan sitä' Trediä alkoi todenteolla huolestuttamaan nuken puheet.  
"Arkussa on kuitenkin rako vatsasi kohdalla, juuri sopiva giljotiinille." Mies nosti katseensa hätääntyneenä ylös ja onnistui näkemään sielä todelakin roikkuvan jonkinsortin giljotiinin.  
"Sen pudotessa tarusi on loppu, sinusta kuullaan seuraavaksi lehdissä. Sinulla on kuitenkin mahdollisuus pelastaa itsesi", äänen vaietessa taas hetkeksi, arkun metalliseinä lukui pois ja paljasti arkun jatkuvan vielä noin kaksi metriä, jonka jälkeen pääsisi pois.  
"Kierit vain arkun toiseen päähän ennenkuin aika loppuu", Tred katsoi tarkemmin uloskäyntiänsä, ja huomasi alustan hehkuvan. Ainoat kohdat, joissa metalli ei ollut kuumaa, olivat niskasta ylöspäin ja polvista alaspäin, "mutta älä polta näppejäsi, silloin sinusta ei olisi paljoakaan hyötyä työssäsi." Nuken sanottua sen, telvisio sammui ja sen vieressä oleva ajasti käynnistyi.  
"Voi ei, voi ei, voi ei." Tred voivottelli ja yritti huutaa taas apua tajuten sitten, että se olisi turhaa. Miehellä olisi minuutti aikaa kerätä rohkeutensa ja pyöriä vapaaksi, ennenkuin hänestä tulisi kaksiosainen. Tred tuijotti hehkuvaa metallia ja yritti kerätä rohkeutensa, mutta aika alkoi loppumaan.  
"Helvetin pelkuri!" Hän karjaisi itselleen, ja vilkaisi kelloa.  
"Puoliminuuttia", Tred kuiskasi itselleen ja kokosi sitten itsensä, "Syteen tai saveen." Hän huokaisi ja pyörähti ympäri tuntien pian pistävän poltteen. Mies henkäisi ja jatkoi pyörimistä huutaen tuskasta. Pian hänen vaatteensa syttyivät tuleen ja Tred yritti nousta, mutta piikkien tullessa vastaan, hän sai viiltoja selkäänsä.  
Kello alkoi tikittämään viimeisiään.  
4, Tred yritti huutaen jatkaa matkaansa vapauteen, 3, lieskat alkoivat koskettaa miehen ihoa lisäten tämän kipua, mutta Tred jatkoi tuskasta huolimatta, 2, polte sai miehen melkein järjiltänsä, ja tämä yritti vain pitää vauhtiansa yllä, 1, enään yksi pyörähdys.  
Giljotiinin laskeutuessa äänekkäästi Tred tunsi putoavansa maahan, eikä kauaa empinyt, vaan yritti saada lieskoja sammumaan. Saatuaan viimeisetkin lieskat sammumaan Tred huomasi vapisevansa. Polttava kipu ympäröi melkein miehen koko kehoa, ja hän tunsi pyörtyvänsä pian.  
Tredin huomio kuitenkin kiinnittyi hetkeksi pois tuskasta hänen edessään olevan oven avauduttua ja nuken pyörräillessä kolmipyöräisellä hänen eteensä.  
"Onneksi olkoon, olet vielä elossa. Tervetuloa todellisuuteen." Nukke sanoi samalla matalalla äänellä juuri ennenkuin Tred tunsi pyörtyvänsä._

"Mitä sinä teit?" Tredi vastapäätä istuva nainen kysyi kylmästi miehen lopettaessa puhumisen. Kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan tuota brunettea, arviolta parikymppistä naista hieman halveksuen. "Anteeksi?" Tred kysyi hieman hämmentyneenä naisen äänensävyyn.  
"Niin, mitä pahaa teit joutuaksesi testiin? Ei sinne turhasta jouduta", nainen toisti kylmänrauhallisesti katseista huolimatta, saaden aikaan pientä hämminkiä.  
"Niin, mitä pahaa olet tehnyt?" Brent katsoi miestä kysyvästi, mutta Bobby nosti kätänsä hiljaisuuden merkiksi.  
"Sillä ei ole tällä hetkellä väliä, tohtori kertoo siitä kun aika koittaa", mies puhui ystävällisen rauhoittavaan sävyyn, "Mutta nyt kun Emma kerran aloitti puhmisen, hän voisi kertoa oman tarinansa." Hän nyökkäsi naista kohden, joka katsoi kaikkia hieman huvittunut virne kasvoillaan.  
"Olin rahariippuvainen." Naisen kylmänrauhallinen äänensävy rikkoontui vähän, "Otin murhaajalta poliisina vastaan lahjuksia," Emma tutki huokaisten ryhmän reaktiota laskien katseensa jalkoihinsa ennenkuin jatkoi, "jonka takia monia kuoli."

_"Apua..!" Emma kuuli tutun äänen huutavan herätessään.  
"Sofia..?" Nainen huokaisi ja ihmetteli sitten mitä hänen pikkusiskonsa hänen luonaan teki. "E-Emma..?" Itkuinen ääni kuiskasi, mikä sai naisen hieman hämilleen. Emman avatessaan silmänsä hän huomasi, ettei ollutkaan kotona.  
"Mi-missä olen?" Emma nousi ylös kylmältä lattialta päätään pidellen. Paikka oli kalmanhajuinen ja pahanenteinen, mikä sai naisen hieman värähtämään inhosta.  
"E-Emma, py-pyydän, auta minua..!" Sofian ääni oli tärisevä ja nainen yritti suunistaa sitä kohti. "Sofia, missä olet?" Hän pysähtyi kuuntelemaan itkua ja huomasi olevansa lähellä. Otettuaan vielä yhden askeleen Emma tunsi jonkin painautuvan alaspäin jalkansa alla ja yhtäkkiä kaikkialle syttyi valot, jotka sokaisivat hänet. Saatuan silmänsä auki, nainen huomasi parin metrin pääsä hänestä kalterit ja oven, jonka takaa itku kuului.  
"Sofia?" Emma käveli lähemmäs vapisten hieman ja henkäisi kauhusta. Sofia roikkui x-muotoon kahlittuna keskellä pientä huonetta, mikä sai Emman kauhusta kankeaksi.  
"Sofia!" Hän huudahti ja yritti repiä kaltereita ja ovea auki hätääntyneenä. Tyttö katsoi naista itkuisilla silmillänsä täristen, ja käänsi päänsä vieressään olevaan telvisioon joka alkoi säristä.  
"Hyvää iltapäivää tytöt", ruudulle ilmestyneen nuken ääni sai Emman tuntemaan olonsa pahoinvoivaksi, "Sofia, tästä hetkestä tulee teille ikimuistoisin, sillä Emma saa näyttää kuinka tärkeä oletkaan hänelle." Sofia katsoi siskoaan pelästyneen kysyvästi mihin tämä vain pyöritti päätään.  
"Emma, olet saanut poliisin virkamerkin, mutta et ole poliisi. Olet murhaaja, jolle ihmiskunta ei merkitse mitään muuta kuin rahaa. Voimme vain arvuutella, miksi ylipäätänsä hankkiuduit poliisiksi." Nukke piti tauon ja Emman vieressä syttyi valot. "Tänään sinulla on kuitenkin mahdollisuus parantaa itsesi. Ja pelastaa siskosi."  
Silmät suurentuneina Emma käveli vieressä olevan lasin luo josta näki huoneeseen. "Mi-mitä siellä on?" Sofia kysyi hennolla äänellä, mutta nainen oli kuin transsissa tuijottaessaan huoneeseen eikä vastannut mitään.  
"Viereisessä huoneessa on puolet omaisuudestasi, joita olet pitänyt kassakaapissasi. Ovi ei ole lukossa, sinun tarvitsee vain kävellä sinne." Nukke sanoi saden Sofian henkäisemään. Emma oli jo koskettamassa kahvaa kunnes ääni jatkoi.  
"Mutta heti kun avaat oven, kahleet siskossasi alkavat vetää hänen raajojansa irti. Estääksesi tämän, sinun täytyy laittaa kätesi huoneiden välissä olevaan laatikkoon, painaa nappia ja katsella kuinka omaisuutesi palaa. Sen tehtyäsi siskosi vapautuu, ja ovi uuteen elämään avautuu. Mutta ole nopea, jos et ole saanut kahdessa minuutissa omaisuuttasi poltettua, siskosi kokee tuskallisen kuoleman ja sinä jäät tänne kuolemaan." Sen jälkeen ruutu pimeni ja sen päällä oleva kello käynnistäytyi.  
"Emma auta minua!" Sofia huusi pelästyneenä kun hänen kahleensa kiristyivät. "Yritä kestää", Emma huusi tytölle ja käveli reiän luo, johon hänen pitäisi kätensä laittaa. Nainen yritti katsoa sen sisälle, mutte nähnyt mitään. Varovasti hän laittoi kätensä niin pitkälle kuin pystyi, ja tunsi kynsiensä alle menevän jotain. Tajuttuaan mitä laite hänelle tekisi Emma veti kätensä nopeasti pois ja katsoi kelloa.  
"Puolitoista minuuttia vielä", nanen henkäisi ja päätti painaa nappia ilman, että hänen katensä oli reiässä. Ei mitään.  
"Emma! Kello!" Sofia kirkaisi, ja katsottuaan sitä, Emma huomasi sen hypänneen minuutilla. "Voi ei", nainen ei voinut kauhistella kauaa, vaan laittoi vapisevan kätensä reikään ja tällä kertaa tunsi jotain terävää painautuvan ranteisiin niin ettei hän saisi kättänsä pois.  
"Pyydän, tee se, annan koko omaisuuteni sinulle, jos autat minut pois tästä", Sofia itki ja Emman katsoessa kelloa nainen huomasi kauhukseen jäljellä olevan kymmenen sekuntia. "Nyt tai ei koskaa", nainen painoi nappia hänen hengityksensä tiheentyessä ja samalla kun huoneessa leimahti tuleen Emma tunsi inhottavan kivun hänen kyntensä napsahtaessa irti. Nainen kiljaisi kun toinenkin kynsi lähti kivuliaasti irti. Hänen yrittäessä vetää kättä vaistomaisesti pois naisen terät painautuivat entistä syvemmälle jolloin ranne alkoi vuotaa ja Emma pystyi vain katsomaan tuskan kyyneleet silmissä kuinka hänen omaisuutensa paloi ja odottamaan, että viimeinenkin kynsi olisi saatu irti. Viimeisenkin kynnen napsahtaesas irti terät hellittivät ja nainen sai vedettyä kynnettömän kätensä pois ja huomasi ranteensa vuotavan reilusti. Nainen istui maahan kyyneleet silmissään ja kuuli sitten Sofian putoavan kahleistansa lattialle.  
"Kiitos.." Tytön ääni oli itkuisen käheä, ja kiittäminen sai Emman tuntevan itsensä hirviöksi. Tyttö oli tosissaan luullut rahan menevän hänen edellensä.  
_  
Gordonia hermostutti, hän tunsi olonsa rikolliseksi kuulustelu huoneessa.  
"Tohtori Gordon", etsivä Robert palasi miehen seuraan tuoden tälle kahvikupin, "anteeksi Christianin käytös. Hän teki vain velvollisuutensa." Mies istui Larwencea vastapäätä huokaisten.  
"Nyt kun olette saanut puhtaat vaatteet ja kunnon syötävää voisitteko kertoa, kaiken alusta loppuun." Etsivä nojasi lähemmäs tohtoria ja otti muistikirja esille. Gordon huokaisi syvään ja kertoi kaike mitä oli kokenut, kuullut ja nähnyt. Hänen mainituaan Markin, Robert lopetti kirjoittamisen hetkeksi ja huokaisi syvään.  
"Mark, tiesin, että se on hän." Mies mutisi.  
_  
"Ei, ei, ei!" Robertin herätessä hän tajusi heti joutuneensa pahimpaan painajiseensa. Mies oli köytetty tuolii suuren peilin eteen, jonka avulla hän näki päässään olevan laitteen, josta meni puristimet kiinni korviin. Robert yritti rauhoittaa itseään paniikilta ja huomasi sitten sormiensa alla nappulat, mutta jokin alkoi säristä ennenkuin hän ehti tutkia niitä paremmin.  
"Hei etsivä Whitenose, ja tervetuloa", tuttu ääni mörisi ja mies käänsi pelokkaan katseensa vieressään olevaan telvisioon. Juuri tuota hän oli aamulla joutunut kuuntelemaan tutkiessan Jigsawin uusinta murhaa. Telvisiossa oli se sama nukke, jota hän oli vuosikaudet joutunut katselemaan.  
"Muistatko sen päivän kun veljesi soitti sinulle?" Robertin silmät laajentuivan kauhusta hänen muistaessaan mitä nukke tarkoitti. Ruudulle ilmestyi pelottavan tuttu video ja jostain alkoi pyörimään puhelinkeskustelu._

"Mitä nyt Seth? Rauhoitu ja selitä rauhassa" Robert yritti rauhoitella paniikissa olevaa veljeänsä. Mies oli soittanut hänelle ja selittänyt jotain epämääräistä tyttöystävästänsä, riidästä ja veitsestä. "Minä... Tyttöystäväni.. Riitelimme ja käteeni osui veitsi." Robert oli kuulevinaan käheää avunhuutoa taustaalta.  
"Veitsi? Puukottiko hän sinua? Oletko kunnossa?" Seth oli Robertille kaikki kaikessa, eikä hän halunnut miehelle käyvän mitään. "Ei", Seth hiljeni täysin langan toisessa päässä, "Minä puukotin häntä", miehen ääni oli yhtäkkiä rauhallinen, mutta Robert sen sijaan hätääntyi.  
"Sinä mitä? Helvetti soikoon, mikä sinua riivaa." Mies huusi puhelimeen, hän ei voinut uskoa sitä.  
"Veli, pyydän, auta minut pois täältä." Sethin äänen muuttuessa taas pelokkaaksi Robert ei ollut varma mitä tekisi. "Minun pitää ilmoittaa jonnekin, olen poliisi muistatkos?" Mies huokaisi ja oli jo lopettamassa puhelun Sethin aloittaessa anelemisen langan toisessa päässä.  
"Veli, minä pyydän ja rukoilen." Äänestä kuuli miehen olvan murtumaisilllaan. "Hae minut pois täältä."  
Robert tasapainoili ajatuksensa kanssa, mutta huokaisi sitten.  
"Hyvä on, mutta muista, minä en sitten tehnyt tätä!" Etsivä sanoi kylmästi ja ennenkuin mies lopetti puhelun hän kuuli taustalta uudestaan käheää vaierrusta.

Nauha loppui säristen ja nukke ilmestyi uudestaan ruudulle. Robert käänsi katseensa jalkoihinsa pelokkaan häpeilevsti.  
"Kyllä, joku oli onnistunut nauhoittamaan keskustelun." Nukke jatkoi puhumistaan kuin arvaten miehen ajatukset, "Veljesi tyttöystävä oli vielä hengissä hänen soittaessaan ja tiesit sen.Hänet oltaisiin voitu pelastaa ajoissa, mutta valintasi ansiosta tyttöparka kuoli. Eikä se varmastikkaan ollut ensimmäinen kerta." nukke piti pienen tauon ja Robert käänsi katseensa takaisin telvisioon.  
"Joten tänäänkin saat tehdä valintoja. Elämäsi on rapistumaan päin, tänäiltana saat mahdollisuuden muuttaa sitä. Saat valita elämän ja kuoleman välillä." Nuken pitäessä taas taukoa, Robertin edessä olevan peilin viereen syttyi vlo, joka paljasti röngtenkuvan.  
"Kuva on rinnastasi ja pieni valkoinen siru on pommi, joka kytkeytyy päälle tämän nauhan loppuessa ja räjähtää minuutin kuluessa. Sinulla on kuitenkin mahdollisuus stää itseäsi hajoamasta palasiksi. Päässäsi oleva laite on pieni kyhäielmäni, joka varmistaa, ettet enää koskaan tee vääriä valintoja, puhelimessa." Nuke naurahti kolkosti ennenkuin jatkoi.  
"Sormiesi alla olevat nappulat johtavat laitteeseen, toinen pysäyttää pommin, toinen repii sen puolen korvasi irti. Miten on, oletko valmis mahdollisesti menettämään kuulosi kuin räjähtämään paloiksi? Päätös on sinun. Vasen tai oikea, elämä tai kuolema."  
Telvision sammuessa sen vieressä oleva ajastin käynistyi ja Robert yritti riuhtoa itseänsä irti vaikka tiesi sen olevan turhaa. Hän katsoi nappeja käsinojassa ja yriti kuumeisesti miettiä kumpaa painamalla hän selviytyisi kivutta.  
"Vasen.." Mies mumisi, " puhuin silloin puhelin vasemmalla korvalla." Robert katsoi aikaa, ja huokaisi.  
"Entten tentten.." Hän kuiskasi ja painoi vapisten vasempaa nappia. Mies laittoi silmänsä kiinni odotaen pahinta, mutta oli jo huokaista helpotuksesta kun ei tuntenut mitään. Siten Robert kuitenki tunsi polttavan kivun hänen vasemman korvan repäytyessä irti. Mies karjui kivusta ja rimpuili kovempaa, kuullen sitten uhkaavaa tikitystä. Vapisten hän painoi toista nappia saaden tikityksen loppumaan ja siteet napsahtamaan auki. Robert ei kuitenkaan kyennyt nousemaan ylös, vaan pyörtyi päässä tykyttävään kipuun.

Mark kirosi sitä, että 'pelilautojen' piti olla niin kaukana toisistaan hänen kävellessään kohti uutta kohdettansa. Matka ei periaateessa ollut pitkä, mutta pään jyskyttessä tuskallisesti se tuntui ikuisuudelta.  
"Varaudu Jill.." Mies kuiskasi tyytyväisesti hymyillen saavuttuaan viimein perille.

Ne kommentit olisivat enemmän kuin tervetulleita ^^


End file.
